


Fire and Ice

by braveclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Secret Service of US kind of thing, Slow Build, Slow Burn, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveclarke/pseuds/braveclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin will not be over her father’s death until she will find the person that did that to him, that got him executed. Dressed in sweet smiles and possessing a boundless amount of hopes and courage, she is strong and determinant to do the right thing, always, even when it means that she has to leave people behind and follow her own map to disaster. She is definitely fire.</p><p>And then there he is, the ice, hiding between sarcastic comments and mischievous smiles, he doesn’t do nice, with anyone, except for his sister. There, he might be a little more indulgent, since he even killed to save her. But when he meets Clarke Griffin, half of the time he feels like putting some gutter on her mouth, or kissing her like there is no tomorrow, again, just to make her close that damn mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So to set it straight, this fanfic is AU, and everything involves the Secret Services of United States, CIA, the United States Strategic Command and their headquarters (the main place where things start building up).  
> This is just a little warning: the first chapter is a short introduction into the world I'm trying to set things, so I'm sorry that it doesn't contain Bellarke at all, but it will come, don't worry. But for now, try to enjoy a different kind of characters. *but not so much*

*Few weeks ago*

Abby Griffin walked through the doors of the admiral of United States Strategic Command like she owned the place, and the man could do nothing else than wonder how the hell is this woman still alive. When she was fully in, with her back turned to the soldier that was waiting on the door with a gun strongly positioned on his shoulder, he was so close to making a sarcastic comment, but then he looked at her determined face and he decided to drop it, because the woman… she was no joke, and when she was pissed off, you better do as she says, or you’ll have your ass kicked, no matter if you’re the damn admiral, he thought to himself, a little sullen at the realization that this woman has him wrapped around her little finger. He gave the soldier on the door a short nod, before turning back to the woman that once again was invading his privacy.

“Thelonious, we need to talk.”

“Oh, I’m very aware that _you_ want to talk, Abby.”

She gave him a little fake smile, and was ready to start talking again, but he cut her off with his deep voice.

“But you know, I’m the admiral and…”

“It’s about Clarke.”, she cuts him off this time, because she was really not in the mood to listen to him complain about how she is once again invading his privacy.

His face changed from mocking to serious in less than a second, when he heard the girl’s name.

Clarke Griffin was just 2 years old when her parents started working in the United States Strategic Command, her father was the head of the Space Operations department and her mother started as a simple doctor in the emergency room but after 3 years Abby Griffin became the head doctor of the USSTRATCOM and the best member this command has, she, among other things, being the first that moved, unauthorized, an entire team of soldiers to the Norfolk International Airport because she was passing through the surveillance department and something looked suspicious, _to her_.  

But the woman was right that time, because a weapon of mass destruction was at the airport that night, and they could save thousands of lives once again, and Thelonious Jaha wished that that was the only thing she was right about, but she was always right, so he liked to keep her close, listen to her, and they eventually became good friends, while her husband was his best friend. They used to make a good team.

Until 11 months ago, when his best friend was accused of working with the FSB, the Federal Security Service of Russian Federation, which unfortunately, somehow, was proved to be true to most of the people, to those how didn’t know him, and Jaha even though he had a chance to get Jake Griffin out of that messy shit that someone cooked for him, but then the CIA got involved and the president found out and ordered for Jake to be executed straight away, leaving Abby Griffin and his daughter, Clarke Griffin, to no one to protect them in particular, but he probably knew his girls were strong and too badass to need any help, Jaha thought, a little smile showing up on his lips at the thought of his lost friend. He never gave up on those two, though. Always keeping them around and under his watch. 

But now, almost one year after, Abby Griffin is just as strong as she has always been, if not for her sake, then for her daughter’s, that was now turning 18 and was close to unstoppable, just as stubborn as her mother, with the sense of doing the right thing, and the determination of her father, the girl was ready to take over the world any minute, the admiral thought, smiling once again, while Abby was still standing there, pacing the floor with an angry look on her face and waiting for him to come back from his thoughts and listen to what she has to say. She knows that he cares about Clarke; he watched the girl grow up, she was his best friend’s daughter, and she was the best friend of his son, and she was a little bit of trouble sometimes, with her lovely innocent smile and baby blue eyes, she learnt how to play everyone around the quarters, knew how to have aces to all kind of private information about what’s going on with the world, but she grew up there, the headquarters were her home, and they will always be.

Right now she is training to become a field agent, but her mother still can’t accept that. She likes her daughter right under her eyes, and even though she can’t control her every movement, she has her around and safe. As safe as it can get around here, Abby thought, while right now she was the one being caught up in the  thoughts.  

Jaha cleared his throat, as a sign that he is ready for Abby to speak. It’s surely not that bad, he thought, since her mother isn’t in _that_ much of a rush as she usually is when it comes to her daughter.

“So.. tell me. What is it this time?”, he asked, making Abby smile a little bit, and stopping her from moving around the living room area. She cautiously took a sit on the sofa, her hands resting on her knees, and her face in her palms, and she seems worried and stressed out and that’s the first time when Abby Griffin might not have a solution for something.

“You know Clarke…”, she starts, trying to make everything sound a little less painful, to make her a little stronger, and perhaps to keep her from crying right there, in front of Thelonious. Because Clarke is Clarke, with high hopes and big dreams of making the world right and better. 

“She wants to become a field agent…”

Jaha nods, because they’ve talked about it like a million times, and he tried to advice her into following her mother and medicine, sticking to their initial plan, but the girl seemed to be way too buoyant about her choice this time, and it was obvious for him that there is nothing that could make her change her mind, not even her fierce mother.

“And I’m so scared for her Thelonious…”, Abby stopped for a second, letting the lump in her throat take over her voice.

“Doesn’t she care about her life anymore?”, she asks after a moment, with so much desperation in her voice, and tears in her eyes.

“Is this what I did to my daughter?” she asks again, this time her voice being more hoarse, and even harder to stand. Jaha moved to the couch in a second, holding the woman in his arms and whispering to her that they will figure something out, that Clarke will be fine because she is strong and the natural leader instincts will help her survive anything, she is way too smart to fail herself, if not the people that care about her. Abby was nodding from time to time, but the crying didn’t stop, until minutes later, when she finally remembered that she told Clarke they will have dinner tonight, to celebrate her birthday from a few days ago, in their own Griffin style.

Abby was out of Thelonious arms in a few seconds, searching for tissues around the room and desperately trying to wipe the tears off her face and eyes, while Jaha was just instructing her about where she can find everything she’s searching for and sending her to the bathroom to freshen up a little.

When she came out, her eyes were still a little puffy but she looked better, and the long walk back to her apartment will make it all disappear, in case she doesn’t decide to start crying again on her way to meeting Clarke.

“Thelonious… I need you to promise me that you’ll think about something.”

“Anything..”, she whispered, the desperation making its way back in her voice.

“I promise Abby.”, he says, with his serious voice and sincere eyes piercing right through hers.

The woman nodded one last time, before she turned to the door and left, leaving him to sigh in silence, thinking how the hell is he going to change that girl's mind.

But maybe he shouldn’t.

A little memory of a conversation with Jake was playing in his head. Jake was advising him to let Wells follow his dream to be a part of the marine, even if that meant that he won’t see him that often, that he won’t be able to protect him as much as he could if he had chosen to stay around here.

“I will never stop my girl from doing what she believes in. I’ll never stop her from going on the road she wants to go.”

Those words helped him accept his son’s wish, make it easier for him, he didn’t have to torture himself the way Abby was right now, and he didn’t think it was the sign of a bad parent, but the sign of a good one.

No, he thought to himself. He won’t stop Clarke. No one should have the right to do that.

But he will do everything in his power to protect her. To make sure that she trains well, that her missions will be easier, even pathetic, just so she can learn slowly, but surely, he will make sure she has someone by her side, someone strong, a man that will do anything to protect her, because the admiral said so. Someone who knows how to protect and how to kill. A criminal, perhaps.


	2. Bellamy Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is where Bellarke officially starts. Enjoy.

When Abby finally made her way through the doors of her living-room, her daughter was already there, arranging the plates on the table, while humming a song peacefully. When she saw her mother, she went to hug her, even though she saw her just a few hours ago. Abby made sure to check herself in another bathroom on her way back to her apartment, so Clarke won’t suspect that her mother had a major breakdown in front of Jaha just half an hour ago.

Clarke’s hug was tight and long, just like always, and now, her daughter’s hugs reminded her of Jake more than anything, holding her like there is no tomorrow until the girl is satisfied with her mother’s little comments about how she can’t breath anymore. They both leave small laughs, and Clarke goes to bring more food on the table.

“Honey, did you do all of this? Again?”, Abby asked, a little nervous and wanting to maintain the small talk at least, so Clarke won’t suspect that something is wrong.

“Don’t worry, you know I love to cook.”, she yelled from the kitchen, coming with another two plates that smelled absolutely divine.

“Let me help at least.”, Abby hurried to add, grabbing the plates from Clarke’s hands in a second, trying to make some space for them on the table that was already full. Her daughter is amazing, but sometimes, she is getting just a little too caught up in the whole cooking thing, and they end up giving Jaha endless plates of food every night, but he likes to say that they are just making excuses to hang out with the old man. He knows nothing, really.

The dinner went perfect, they talked about usual things like how Damasc is filled with terrorists at the moment, trying to break into a common school, and how the U.S. is doing its best to help calm the spirits, without actually involving any military help. Clarke would feel sad if she didn’t hear about this kind of things before she was able to talk and walk, but now, she is so used to them that they don’t scare her anymore, but they make her question this planet, the people, everyday of her life. And sometimes you get tired of being around, doing pretty much nothing, just helping your mother in the hospital from time to time, or playing with datas, helping people search for immediate things that need to be resolved and spending an endless amount of time in the labs. Before her father died, she liked to hang out with him around the Spatial Operations departments, but now she avoids going around there unless someone sends her with important stuff.

When the dinner is over, she can’t help but be a little surprised at how her mother handled the night, and didn’t bring up the sensitive subject, Clarke becoming a field agent. She is probably still thinking on a way to get the idea out of her mind, but that is impossible, and they both know it.

Washing the dishes was the fun part, because cracking jokes and laughing about silly things after a glass or two of wine was how the Griffins do it, and when Clarke finally said good-night to her mother, that’s when things felt a little stiff, but Abby made sure to tell Clarke like a hundred times to close the door of her apartment and to ask if she needs any kind of protection at the door, but the answer was always “Don’t worry mom, I’m just around the corner.”, because truly, their apartments were close. They both decided they need another “home” to come to, after Jake’s death, because the old one, in the West wing of the headquarters, the one that was close to Jaha’s, didn’t feel right anymore. So they moved in the East wing, but Clarke insisted on having her own apartment, since she was close to turning 18, and her mother couldn’t deny her that, since any of them were barely even around there, spending most of the time in labs and just around the main areas, where the important things were happening, something to distract Clarke from loneliness and pain, but something to make her strong and willing to do more, to be more.

She made sure to give her mother the impression that slowly, but surely, she was over her father’s dead, sometimes choosing to bring him up in a conversation, just so she can prove that she can talk about him without feeling sad or guilty or angry anymore. But she did. She just kept it all inside now.

 

*Present*

Clarke Griffin ended up falling asleep in the Intelligence department, where she spent her time sometimes, helping people with usual stuff like searching for details about certain dangerous people or making sure that the ongoing missions were handled well, without any interventions needed. But it always bored her, while her friend, Harper, from that department, seemed to be really into the whole thing, always so close to dancing around the place when she was finding something interesting for the chiefs that were asking for new information, while Clarke was just there, giving her sweet smiles and going back to her work on the computers.

But last night was a little bit rough, since she was trying to contact Frederick Thames, one of their agents, that was on a mission in the north of China, but he didn’t seem to respond anymore, and around 4 in the morning they lost the connection totally. She was assigned to contact him and find out if he is okay or if something is wrong every 1 hours in the past few days, since he seemed to transmit less and less, and losing him completely in the end, it didn’t make her feel very good about herself. And the crazy need to get on a plane and just go and find him herself came once again, but she fell asleep after 5am, when the director of the department told her that he is sending a team after Frederick, and she just let herself close her eyes for a second or two, too bad it turned into a few hours.

Harper was back at 8am, with a cheerful smile on her face, that faded when she saw Clarke trying to put herself back together, after a very long night.

“I heard about Frederick… I’m sorry Clarke…”, her friend started talking, slowly, because she knows how much time Clarke spent in the lab, supervising the guy, and he was really good at making the whole office laugh, and he made Clarke laugh a lot in the past 2 weeks with his jokes from distance.

“Yeah, I think I have a few theories about what happened to him.”, Clarkes says, giving Harper a small smile, assuring her that she is nowhere near giving up.

“I’ll go find Jaha and tell him about it.”, she adds, getting up from the chair and she can finally feel a little pain since she stayed there all night long, her muscles sore and tired.

“But coffee first.”, she says mumbling to herself. On her way to the closest coffee machine she meets a few friends that she only waves at because she is in a hurry to meet admiral Jaha. Oh, and she will also get him coffee, she thinks, hoping that he didn’t have some already.

She gets an espresso for herself, even though usually she doesn’t like the coffee too strong, but today she needs it. And a lovely latte for Thelonious, because he is a soft guy, after all.

She passed a few mirrors on her way to the main area, but she didn’t think to take a look in any of one, too caught up in her thoughts, but she should have, she realizes as Jaha with someone else is approaching her, while she is standing in front of a mirrored door that makes it so obvious that her perfect  “used-to-be” braid is in every direction right now, and she has no time to change that. Oh well, it’s not like the admiral didn’t see her like this like a million times. But what she is really worried about is the tall man standing next to him.

As the approach her she tries to fake a smile, try and be polite, but it fades completely and totally when she finally realizes who the stranger is.

Bellamy Blake.

Her brain stops for a few seconds, and she is sure that she’s actually frowning at the guy, she just can’t help it, because that is _Bellamy Blake_.

Only God knows what he is doing here but she is sure that his presence around is not a good idea.

When the two men are finally in front of her, she makes and effort to smile to Jaha, without turning to the other man. She will actually try and pretend that her hair is totally fine, and no remarks will be made about it.

“Admiral Jaha, good morning.”, she says in a sweet tone, but her eyes are questioning him. She gives him the coffee in a hurry, and the old man checks it before nodding in agreement, and she smiles to herself, a little proud of her choice. 

“Thank you Clarke. This is…”, but he doesn’t have the time to finish what he wants to say, because Clarke is interrupting him, adding “Bellamy Blake..”, while making eye contact for the first time with him.

“I know..”, she murmurs more to herself, leaving the two men a little bit confused. But Jaha figured it out pretty fast. She has aces to all kind of files, of course  she knows who he is.

Bellamy Blake used to work in the U.S. Cyber Command as a Special Agent, when his 15 years sister was closed to being raped in front of their house, and her brother came just in time, but when he did, he killed the man. He was punished for using the gun of the Command for another reason other then defending himself from people working against it or using it to defend the people that work for it, and the crime of killing a man that wasn’t attacking him didn’t go unnoticed by the Command, so they fired him and promised him a life full of misery, something that after all, didn’t happen, because looks like Jaha came just in time to do him a good.

Clarke read all about it, all she could find, of course, years ago, because it sounded like such an interesting story that she just couldn’t stay away. She even had some compassion for the guy, but she still didn’t understand what was he doing there.

The eye contact between them didn’t last long, but it was intense and Clarke almost got lost for a moment in those black eyes. She came back really quick, fortunately.

She sensed that Jaha wanted to tell her more about Bellamy Blake, but right now, she didn’t have the time. She turned back to the old man, giving him one of her best smiles, secretly telling him to get her out of there as soon as possible. Jaha registered it. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

“So Clarke… is there something you wanted to tell me?”

She took another look at Bellamy Blake, whose eyes were moving between her and Jaha, curious.

“Yes.”, she said, a little confused. A look or two at Bellamy and she feels uncomfortably perplexed. How is this happening?

“It’s about Frederick Thames.”

“Yeah?”,Jaha asked, motioning for her to keep talking.

But she wasn’t sure if she should, since the younger man didn’t look like he was about to leave and after all, it’s private information.

 _“What do you know about private information?”_ , a voice in her head whispered, but she ignored it, and started talking anyway.

“Well, I think I should present my theory to the meeting board.”

She watched as Jaha nodded in silence, while Bellamy’s eyebrows went like on to top of his head. Boy, but this one is judgy, she though to herself, before turning back to Thelonious, who was preoccupied studying the reactions between the two of them. Clarke didn’t like it.

“Okay.. so when is the meeting?”, she asked, trying to sound a little more cheerful. All she wanted was to not have Bellamy Blake around when she presents her “little” theory, that she is pretty sure no one really thought about. The admiral took a moment to consult his watch, then gave her a smile.

“Looks like we are a little late. Now come on you two, let’s go.”

Clarke’s eyes instantly jumped to Bellamy’s, once again, but this time she was questioning him, not Jaha, because the old man was already with his back turned at both, moving like everything is fine.

Bellamy only gave her a little mischievous smirk before turning on his feet and leaving her there, to stay and watch as she is being played around, after a very very long time.


	3. Challenge

Clarke was the last one to enter the room, after everyone has taken their seats, including Bellamy Blake. And it looked like everyone acknowledged his presence, that everyone knew his purpose there, except for her. _Well, maybe if you have let Jaha tell you about it, you wouldn’t be so worried now,_ a voice in her head tells her, that once again, it’s her fault, but she ignores it, like always, and goes to the white board in front of everyone, preparing to explain. Of course there are around 80 % chances that she is wrong, and another 19,9 % that the members won’t take her seriously, but there isn’t much to lose anyway, so she is as calm as always, and not afraid to talk about the sensitive subject that they were facing right now. Frederick Thames.

„As some of you heard, Frederick Thames, the special agent that I supervised in the last 2 weeks, is missing.” Her voice is clear, calm and high, making sure that everyone understands, even Hiro, one of the oldest members of the Command, and avoiding Bellamy’s eyes. But she took some time to watch him though. The way he was leaning in that stupid leather chair, like he belonged there, like he owned it, tapping the glass table in front of him with a little bit of impatience, while he was circling his bottom lip with his thumb, he looked ready to give her a smirk if she would decide to turn her eyes to him, but she didn’t. Secretly she was afraid that she would get too nervous again and would forget the purpose of  being there. But really now, what was _his_ purpose?

The members motioned for her to keep talking, so she did.

„I spoke with one of the agents from the team that was sent after him, which I don’t entirely disapprove, but..”

The 15 pairs of eyes where looking her in that funny way that people do when you say something wrong, but they can see that you try your best not to, it just comes out. Except she wanted to say that. And they think she didn’t. Do they even know her at all?

„The terrorists didn’t capture him, Sir.”, this time, she turns to Jaha, because she feels like he is the only one that would actually listen to her. It’s just such a shame that Bellamy was standing right next to the old man, making it harder for her to concentrate.

„But Clarke... we don’t know if they did or did not.” Jaha spoke, a little taken back by the girl’s affirmation.

„I maintained the connection with him for 2 weeks, and he transmitted enough for me to understand his way of thinking. Last time we spoke, it was around 11pm, and he was close to the terrorists’ base, when he told me that there is a lot of fuss all of the sudden, and that a lot of trucks are coming.”

None of the members seemed to know that, of course they didn’t, and she made sure to reveal the information while looking every each of them in the eyes. If she gets this right, they might give her more credit next time. She needs to get this right.

„He told me he will try to take a closer look, and after a few hours of the whole lab trying to contact him, the transmission went off for good.”

„Which means that they got him and obviously found the transmitter.”, one of the members spoke, and Clarke was ready to interrupt him, but Bellamy took her by surprise, speaking before her.

„Unless he destroyed the transmitter himself.”, Bellamy added, while looking straight at Clarke, who nodded silently, before turning to Jaha once again.

„Yes, Mister Blake is right. I don’t think that he got caught, but that he destroyed it anyway, because they were getting too close to capturing him. He destroyed it, made sure that the damage is irreparable, but left it behind so they can find it. Isn’t it why we use the same transmitters that Russia uses, Sir? So it’s harder to get caught..”

Everyone in the room was letting out puffs, only Bellamy Blake was looking at her like she is right, encouraging her somehow to go forward and keep talking. He was her only ally in that room, and she embraced it, without feeling perplexed anymore.

„In Damasc, the terrorists had like 2 or 3 bombs. But now, they went in the North China, and we all know how strong the connections between the China and Russia are, so my guess is that those trucks, they were full of bombs. And Frederick destroyed the transmitter so it looked like there was a Russian agent to supervise everything from the distance.”

„So you’re suggesting that the team shouldn’t go forward with the initial plan?”

„What I’m saying is that Frederick Thames is free right now, and trying to contact us somehow. And if we move forward with the initial plan, we risk everything for nothing.”

Just when she finished talking, her mother entered the room, searching for Thelonious’ eyes and it took her some time to realize that the daughter was there too.

„Clarke... what are you...”, but she didn’t have time to finish, because Jaha interrupted her.

„Abby, it’s fine. I asked her to come.”

Abby still had a puzzled look on her face, but she seemed to calm a little bit. Maybe Jaha was trying to keep Clarke around him more, showing her the way things work inside, and maybe, just maybe, this way he can try and convince her about how great it would be if...IF HE DIDN’T ACTUALLY BRING BELLAMY BLAKE HERE. OR DID HE JUST? NO WAY!, Abby thought to herself, becoming more and more alarmed when she set her eyes on the man. She thought they discussed that, that it’s not going to happen, that Jaha won’t actually bring him in, and won’t shove him down Clarke’s throat, trying to make him protect her, and letting her daughter actually go forward with her plan.

That is NOT how things were suppose to be. But look at the young man now, all arrogance and smirks, she wanted to punch him in the face herself. But just a look and her daughter careful eyes, and she came back to normal, trying to concentrate.

„Oh, alright. Thelonious, I’d like a word with you...”, he looked like he might actually refuse her, so she added a pressed „Now.”. The admiral excused himself, leaving Clarke to discuss her plan with absolutely no one, just to stand there and feel absolutely helpless and stupid. Even though she is sure she is right. So her only escape was Bellamy  Blake. She turned to him, with a sweet smile on her lips, and he simply gestured for her to take Jaha’s seat next to him. Doesn’t this man have just a little bit of politeness in him? To take Jaha’s seat.. that is just... not right.

She turned to see him and her mother outside, talking, and Abby seemed to be a little pissed off at him, so it’s going to take some time. Might as well just sit down for a little while.

She settled down carefully, avoiding Bellamy’s gaze, as the other members were engaged in all kind of conversations. They were all talking about what she said earlier, and very few were actually agreeing with her, but she distracted herself, playing with the hem of her t-shirt, and suddenly she wanted to get the jacket off. _Why is it suddenly so hot?_

She sighed a little bit, while patting the floor with one foot. This isn’t how it was suppose to be. She wanted to prove herself in front of everyone, even though most of the people around here already knew her and what she was capable of; they were her friends. And now, she was debating between who is she suppose to call when it comes to the heat in a room? It happened before, and she called Raven, a kind of friend from Mechanics and she was suppose to call Wick from Engineering and those two intersected in her apartment and there were sparks, oh, she promised both of them that she won’t forget, but now, she is sure she needs to call Raven, the girl can handle it better.

„So a field agent, ha?”

„What?”, Clarke asked surprised, when he heard him talking and just kind of interrupting her thoughts.

„I think you could do really good here. On the inside.”

Her eyes narrowed. „That is quite an assumption, mister Blake.”, she said softly, before turning  her face from him, trying to make it clear that she does not want to talk about it anymore.

„Nah. Let’s just say that a little bird told me you don’t exactly fit here.”

She turned back to look at him, instantly. Jaha. She knows something was up from the moment she saw those two, and truly, it doesn’t look like they are trying to hide anything from her. And mister Blake here, he definitely enjoys taunting her.

„Oh but I do. I fit anywhere.”, she answered in a harsh tone, hoping that he will just drop the small chat already.

They were still ignored by the other members at the table, and she heard the sound of his leather chair squeaking as he shifted position, but his gaze never left her face. It was annoying and she was hoping that Jaha will come back soon. One of the old members of this Command, the Chief of Staff, turned to her, ready to engage in a conversation, and she couldn’t be more glad.

„So Clarke, tell me... do you have any idea how to convince the other members? I mean, sure, you convinced me, but look at Marina for example, she doesn’t believe any of this.”

A quick glance at the lady sitting across from her, and she realised that the Chief is right. The woman never really liked Clarke, or her mother, and she definitely won’t agree with her plan. She was prepared to give the Chief and answer when she felt Bellamy moving a little bit, coming a little too close to her. She wanted to yell at him for being so annoying and having no shame or knowing what privacy even means, but he started talking with Marina, looking at her and giving her small smirks and making her laugh. She can’t even continue her discussion. She will just have to stay silent and watch the jokes flow.

What was he even doing?, that was the only question running through her head until he started talking with the other woman about Clarke’s theory. She was staying with her back pressed firmly to the chair, but when she heard where the conversation goes, her heart skipped a beat, but she kept her position straight, trying to look uninterested.

Was he trying to save her ass?

Just a minute before he was laughing in her face.

Luckily, Thelonious came back just in time, excusing himself and looking at Clarke with a small smile, as like only she can understand. 

„So folks, looks like Clarke might be right.”, he made a pause, studying every face in the room, before his eyes fell on her, addressing her clearly, with a lot of precision and authority. „Clarke, I’m giving you 24 hours. No more, no less. If Frederick Thames won’t get in contact with us after that, we will have to act with military forces. And remember, the team is still close to the base and they won’t leave.”

Clarke nodded vigorously, a wide smile on her face as people were beginning to leave the room, only Marina staying behind.

Their eyes met for a few seconds as Clarke was leaving the room, with Bellamy right behind her. Even when she didn’t have to see his face, or listen to him, he was still annoying her.

„I’d like a minute with you two!”, Thelonious called as they were about to step out, and she nodded without turning back. She will wait outside. _They_ will wait outside.

Clarke was searching for her mother through the people moving around, but she didn’t spot her anywhere. Probably left, she thought.

She put her hands to her chest, giving Bellamy a sullen look.

„What are you doing here anyway?”, she asked him, avoiding his eyes. 

„I came for you, _princess_.” 

Her heart stopped for a second, and she managed to get out a surprised „What?”, but she didn’t if it was because of the nickname or because of his answer.

„Did you not know?”, he asked looking at her with a suspicious look. 

„No! Obviously!”, she almost yelled at him. From where was she suppose to know? It was quite annoying, really. Because everyone seemed to be just totally fine with his presence around, no one even made a little comment about it or looked surprised, not that she paid a lot of attention. But if she thinks about it, she might have heard some girly laughs as they were passing the hallways on their way to the conference room. 

She doesn’t count that. For a reason. Because she has to admit, the guy is attractive. It’s just his vibe that gives her a strong desire to stay away from him. He is too much of a player, and doesn’t seem to take things serious. And he is dressed in blue jeans, a navy blue shirt and black boots, which only fits his attitude and gives her a bad feeling about him.

„Rude.”, he says in a serious tone, but she bets a sarcastic comment is coming. „And I thought you’ve spent days preparing all those nasty looks for me.”. There it is. „And the attitude.. I got to admit, it’s kinda hot though.”

She wants to give him a punch in the face, make him stop talking, and to stop giving her sardonic smirks. And if it wasn’t enough already, he uses the same nickname that Finn used to use, and now she despises him even more.

„So why are you here for me?”, Clarke asked, after a long pause.

„Heard you wanna become a field agent.”

„That’s right, yeah.”, she said, feeling a little stiff talking about it with this man.

„Looks like we’re going to be around each other a lot then.”

„I thought you...”, she makes a pause, realizing that he is going to figure out that she knows his story if she keeps talking. His eyes are questioning her, waiting for her to continue. „I thought you were just a visitor.”, she said, even though she didn’t actually mean it.

He studies her face carefully, as the people around them keep moving and talking and the fuss is present, but somewhere far away, because Clarke is loosing her breath as she stares at the way his eyes travel on her face, making it obvious that it’s more than just a casual face studying. It’s almost sensual.

And she feels the need to back away, put some space between as, she just grabs a hold of the bar in front of them, but doesn’t say anything and when his eyes linger on her lips for a second or two and she feels the needs to wet them, because the soft skin there felt like it was on fire.

He looks at her one more time, before turning around, facing the mass of people  that were circulating in every direction. They were only on the first floor, and the balcony was allowing a nice view to the first floor, where things were almost heretic. It must be a busy day, he thought to himself, as he tried to hide the obvious erection in his pants.

Clarke’s hand was holding in to the metal bar firmly, and he wondered if he was affecting her at all? Doing her at least half of what she was doing to him, without even realizing. Of course, she made sure to make it obvious that he annoys the heck out of her, which isn’t that bad. The princess is rather fierce than the way Jaha described her, and he has a feeling that the old man didn’t tell him everything, not because he doesn’t know her, but because he was afraid that Bellamy won’t accept the challenge. But he never ran from one, and he definitely won’t run from this one.

* * *

 Oh, by the way, http://brave-clarke.tumblr.com is my Tumblr. xx


	4. Coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to point out that most of the conflicts in this fanfic will start from the Russians/Chinese for 2 reasons: First of all, I want to keep the plot as simple as possible and concentrate on Bellarke as much as I can, because that’s the main reason why this fic exists. And second of all, the idea of these countries came because I've seen a lot of tv shows/movies based with them being in offensive, so everything here has nothing to do with the population or people of these two countries, it’s just pure fiction.
> 
> Also, Bellarke is coming and it's so close and I feel it so much it hurts, but like really now, I can't wait to spend my time actually writing about them, but for now I need to set a base for the whole thing. Ugh, I just can't wait, yayy.

They waited in complete silence until the glass door of the room behind them opened, and Marina was out of their sight before Clarke could take a look at her annoyed face. She smirked to herself a little, before turning to Thelonious, who was patiently waiting for the two of them to enter the room. She looked for a second at Bellamy, who was looking right back at her.  
“After you.”, he said, gesturing for her to go forward. He closed the door behind them, and Thelonious cleared his throat before speaking.  
“Clarke, let’s sit down for a minute.” His tone was soft and he looked like he had the best intentions, but she could tell that he was nervous.  
“Yeah, sure.”, Clarke said, giving him her best smile and watching as Bellamy sat down in his previous sit, besides Jaha. She made sure to sit in front of them, even though her eyes were only looking at Thelonious, completely ignoring Bellamy.  
“I’m guessing that his presence around here…”, she stopped for a little bit, making eye contact with Bellamy, “has something to do with me.”  
“It certainly will.”, Jaha says, serious.  
“Clarke, I promised your father that I will take care of you and your mom the best I can and you know it.”. At his statement, she only nods, letting her face down for a moment, because this was getting personal and the image of her father through that window, before he was going to get the lethal injection, trying to tell Thelonious as many things as he could in the very short time that he had left, it will never leave her mind. He was so desperate, and Clarke knew there were so many things that were left out, never told, and she was sure that those few words that her father told Jaha in his last moments, he will never forget them.  
“I know that your father would’ve let you follow your dreams.”  
“Yeah, I know.”. Clarke’s voice is just a whisper, just a remainder to herself that she needs to stay strong and fight her mother because of her father. It’s hard to admit, but she spent so much time with him, more time than with her mother, because she is strict like always, and wants to protect Clarke at all the risks, and that only scared her, always. The things her mother would do for her, thinking that she doing the right thing, it always left Clarke wanting to do her best around her, to prove her that she can handle herself, and after her father’s death, that wish got only stronger and stronger. And it’s like she is trying to fight her mother on everything, and it’s subconscious and she knows it’s not healthy or good, but at least she knows what she wants from this life. And she loves Abby so much, she could’ve never chose between her parents, but this need to prove her wrong it’s always been there, and it will probably never go away.  
The admiral gave her time to think about his words, and when she looked like she came back from her thoughts, he continued.  
“Even if that means that I have to fight your mother on this.” , he made a pause before adding “We.”  
She gave him a small smile, because it’s going to be hard as hell. But she still waits to find out where is Bellamy fitting in the equation.  
“And mister Blake here will help us.”  
“How?”, Clarke asked, bitter, without turning her gaze from Thelonious.  
“He was one of the youngest, and greatest agents of the Secret Services.”  
“Yeah, I know.”, she says, keeping a straight face and trying not to look as impressed as she actually is every time she remembers. At first, before actually speaking to him and seeing how much he annoys her, she was even excited about him, the idea of him or whatever.  
“And he will help you train and become of the best agents we’ve ever had.”  
Oh yeah, here it is. The extraordinary truth that she, somewhere, at the bottom of her brain, knew it, just didn’t want to admit that it might be one of the possibilities that he was there, because she didn’t want to gain a fake hope that she has Thelonious on her side, all of the sudden.  
“Oh..”, was all that she managed to say, and she knew she looked a little confused and a little stupid perhaps, sitting in that chair as the two men were looking at her, expecting her to say more, or show more. She just sank deeper into the leather chair and let the information run through her every neuron. Should she be happy? Or like go and hug Jaha? Or should she stay professional and keep it to “Okay then. When do we start?”, because she can’t afford to look unhappy or a scared. Bellamy is only the start of the nightmare that will follow until she’ll get to the top. Because she will get to the top. And if that means that she will have to spend an endless amount of time with him, fine, be that. But just to be clear, she makes a mental note to keep away from him, physically, as much as possible.  
“Okay then. So when do we start?”. She kept it professional, not showing any kind of emotions on her face. She was looking from Bellamy to Thelonious and back, as they were still expecting something else from her.  
“Umm.. tomorrow I guess.” Thelonious said, looking a little disorientated.  
“But what about my mother?”, Clarke asks, the horrifying thought of her mother reaction running through her mind.  
“Oh, don’t worry, she already knows.”  
“And she agrees?”  
“I said that she knows, Clarke.”, Jaha replays, smiling widely.  
“Yeah, right.”, Clarke adds, more to herself, as she gets up and moves the chair back in its initial position.  
“Now if you excuse me…”, she looked at both Jaha and Bellamy, “I need to go and find our agent.”  
“Somehow.”, she murmurs, perplexed for a few seconds, because she totally forgot about Frederick. And an hour has passed. Holy crap it’s all she can think about before she is out the door. But just a few steps outside, before she turns back, adding “I’ll find you later, Thelonious.” and this time she ran to the labs, but she made sure it was clear that Bellamy better stayed out of her way for the rest of the day.  
And Bellamy just grinned as Thelonious turned to him, smiling. Damn, princess, he thought before turning back to the old man.  
“Got anything for me today?”  
“Some shopping perhaps.”, the admiral said, not smiling this time.  
“You kidding, right?”  
“Not at all. Clarke usually helps with that too, but since she is busy today…”, Jaha continued, but Bellamy had a better plan.  
“We’ll do that tomorrow. Both of us. Sounds like a chance to get to know each other.”  
“Oh yeah, yeah that sounds right.”, Jaha replied, looking like a crazy parent that wants his daughter to date a certain boy or no boys at all. He remembers when he wanted Clarke to date Wells, both him and Jake, but as soon as she figured out their plan, she set it straight, in a very specific way, coming at the Jahas every night and trying to be as annoying as possible until they won’t want her around anymore. Of course she was like 14 back then, and now, she could tell him to fuck off in a second, so he decided to keep away from those two.  
After all, a relationship between a supervisor and student shouldn’t be allowed. But his subconscious was laughing in his face because he never cared about those kind of rules when it came to his Command.  
So Bellamy just spent 2 hours trying to locate the wing where the training rooms were situated, and after another 2 hours of intense boxing, he was all sweat and hard breaths, but he was feelings a lot better, so he decided to call his sister. She answered the second the phone rang.  
“Hey, O.” , he started, not knowing exactly what he will say next.  
“Hey bro. You okay? Your breath sounds…”  
“I’m fine.”, he interrupts her, a little too harsh.  
“Okay, Jeez…”  
“So, how’s school going?”  
He hasn’t seen her in a few days, and now she was in Seattle while he was in Nebraska, and he hated the idea of her being all by herself, even after all this time.  
“It’s good. The exams are in two weeks.”, she answers him, a little bored.  
“I miss you.”, she says in a small voice.  
“You know you can visit anytime.”, her brother suggests, hopeful.  
“And you know I don’t like those places, Bell’.”  
“You’d like this one.”, that’s the last thing he says before a long pause follows and he drops the subject.  
“So, how is the girl?”, Octavia asks, suddenly becoming more enthusiast.  
“A pain in the ass.”, Bellamy answers, and his laugh is followed by Octavia’s.  
“I have a feeling I’d like her.”, his sister replays, the idea of meeting her making the whole trip to Bellamy’s new work place more exciting.  
“Yeah, you two would get along just fine, making my life a living hell.”. His sister laughs again, and he only smiles through the phone. The chat continues until Octavia says her class will start soon and she hangs up.  
He is spending another hour boxing before be decides to go and find his apartment. He definitely needs a shower.  
Clarke has spent the next few hours trying to calm the people in the intelligence labs where she was working because most of them thought that it was a bad idea to wait another 24 hours before approaching the base and trying to contact the terrorists and make a deal with them about Frederick, because they were sure that took him, and the whole vibe wasn’t helping her at all. She tried to remain positive and make calls to the other Commands, and the Cyber Command seemed to be the only one that was willing to help her with some satellite images from near the place were Frederick was suppose to be at the moment when they lost him. It wasn’t much though, and the team that was sent after him kept calling her and asking for the admiral but she tried to ignore them too. And everything was stressful and heretic and she kept getting closer to lose her hope and realizing that she made a mistake as every hours passed, painfully fast, and no contact, no even a false alarm, nothing.  
She drank like 3 coffees and she was ready to have another one, but her friend, Harper, stopped her.  
“Clarke, stop.” Her concerned eyes made Clarke put the can that was sent for her down.  
Harper took it, and gave the blonde girl a serious look before pressing the code of the lab and the glass doors opened. Harper left the room, leaving Clarke all by herself.  
She left out a sigh, before turning back to the screens in front of her. The satellite images were clear enough but offered her nothing. She decided to go through them again, maybe she can spot even the tiniest evidence of a person in those pictures.  
And she was getting close to finish the third examination when she spot the face and legs of a soldier, somewhere in a corner, the line cutting half of him, but they had enough of his face to try facial recognition. Damn, those uniforms the terrorists had didn't help much with the background here.  
She turned to the glass doors of the lab and pressed the code in a hurry, and as soon as the doors opened, the people from the other lab felt her presence and the way she was looking at them, and they knew something happened, so they just waited for her to give them an order.  
“I want an analyzer on that picture now!”, she said, gesturing towards the screen that the people could see through the glass.  
“You found something?”, one of the men hurried to ask her, and she only nodded before turning back in the lab.  
And the result of the facial recognition was socking, but not really, since it was Frederick. And while the admiral was asked to come in the Intelligence department as soon as possible, Clarke smiled a little bit to herself, because Frederick probably knocked out the soldiers that came after him, and stole their clothes.  
When the admiral came, Clarke already contacted the Cyber Command and had the hour of those pictures, when they were made, and it looked like it was around 11am, which was only 2 hours ago.  
“At this point he either went in, or he was smart enough and turn back to the city.”, Clarke told Thelonious when he asked her to present him the situation.  
They decided to wait another few hours before the final move will be made, in hope that Frederick will contact them by then and that he is safe. He was one of their best agents, and they couldn’t afford to lose him or to cause a situation, make the relationship between U.S. and China even more vulnerable than it already was.  
And when the clock hit eight thirty, Clarke abandoned all her wishes that the guy will contact them and was just waiting for the admiral to come back and tell her that she failed and to give the order to the team to move forward with the initial plan. But it looks like it was her lucky day after all.  
She was putting the images that were sent to them in different types of files so that she could make a complete one in the end and put it in the Data Base tonight, when one of the computers went down, along with other two that were connected to that one. What the hell was happening?  
She was getting up of her seat when they started settling again, and the image wasn’t clear until Frederick’s face finally appeared, all of the sudden, making her gasp in surprise and almost trip over her feet right there.  
She pressed a few buttons on one of the computers and the audio was on.  
“Frederick?”, she asked, the surprise in her voice obviously showing.  
“Didn’t expect to see me this soon, ha?”, he asks her, smiling.  
“Are you okay? Where are you? Wait, I need to call for Thelonious.”  
Frederick waited as she moved in a heretic way around the offices, even though he couldn’t see her, he was hearing the panic in her voice.  
“I want the admiral here, now!”, she was yelling and giving orders and he couldn’t believe that the girl was only eighteen. He could never really believe it.  
And when the situation finally cleared up, it was almost midnight, and she wanted nothing more than someone to carry her to her apartment because she felt like she couldn’t move anymore. The team was sent in the location were Frederick was, and she made sure to tell Jaha that she won’t be able to see him tonight. She needs to thank him for what he has done for her and for choosing to stay by her side and for bringing Bellamy in, yes, she was going to thank him for that especially, but everything tomorrow.  
She doesn’t even remember how she got to her apartment but she was just glad that she did, and she collapsed on her sofa because her bed was too far away, falling asleep in a second.  
The next morning, the electronic bell from her apartment started ringing and bringing the whole apartment to life, including Clarke, who was peacefully sleeping on her couch and she almost fell on the floor when she finally woke up and was half conscious about what was happening. It’s probably her mother, they always go to the main areas together in the morning, drinking some coffee and having small talks. But today she didn’t feel in the mood for that. And her neck hurts really bad from the way she slept last night.  
She didn’t bother to take a look in the mirror, just went straight to the door, and she was with her arms wide open, ready for her mother’s usual hug, when she met Bellamy’s amused eyes and her mouth opened instantly, her arms dropping to her sides.  
“Now I just feel bad for having my hands full. You were ready for a serious hug there, princess.”  
She just rolled her eyes at him, closing her mouth and ready to ask what was he doing there when she remembered that they were suppose “to start” today.  
“Shit..”, she murmured under her breath.  
“Sorry, I totally forgot about today…”, she tried to apologies, while she brushed her hair out of her face.  
“We are going to take it slow anyway.”, Bellamy tells her, because “No problem.”, doesn’t sound exactly right to say.  
“Oh, okay.”  
A short pause follows, before Bellamy asks her with a smile: "Coffee?" and hands her one of the cups he has in his hands.  
“Um… thanks.”, she says, feeling a little awkward. Maybe he is not as bad as she thinks she is. Maybe it’s just her who is the annoying one, she thinks as she sips from her cup, avoiding his eyes. The coffee is strong, just the same she had yesterday. She wants to ask how did he know but he probably just bought it without actually thinking about it.  
“You can come in..”, she tells him before moving from the door and heading for her bedroom, and hoping he is not enough of a jerk to actually follow her there. _Oh, but you wouldn’t mind_ , a voice in her head whispers to her in a seductive way and she almost wants to hit herself in the head.  
Bellamy stopped in the living room, casually sitting on one of the arms of her couch, but facing her bedroom door, that was left wide open, but she didn't bother to turn on the light so he couldn't really see her in there. She tries to find some clothes in a hurry, and heads for the bathroom, realizing that she needs to do her laundry soon.  
“I’ll come in 5.”, she yells from her bedroom, and when she pops her head through the door, adding an “I promise.” and a sweet smile, she was so adorable that Bellamy thinks he might fall on his ass, right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and also I'd love to hear what you think. xx


End file.
